Ambushed
by Chocolate Eyes Black Soul
Summary: Basically, after not being picked to be the Dragon Warrior, and Po bringing peace to the Valley and stuff, Tigress goes for a walk to lick her wounds, but is attacked by thousands of highly trained warriors, now she would normally defeat them, but... R&R!
1. Ambushed

READ THIS FIRST PLEASE

READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!!

Kung Fu Panda rocks, so as a fellow kung fu master (not really a master yet, but whatever) I must contribute to its awesomeness.

Basically, after not being picked to be the Dragon Warrior, and Po bringing peace to the Valley and stuff, Tigress goes for a walk to lick her wounds, but is attacked by thousands of highly trained warriors, now she would normally defeat them, but after Tai Lung's Nerve Attack…

Also astrixes () will show things I want to explain at the end of the chapter.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does. Now, if I did own it, there would be a lot more stuff on Tigress' past, cuz she is sooo kawaii as an 'ikkle cub! (girlish squeals)

Later on in the chapter it may turn into a Redwall crossover, so… I don't own them either.

Okay, sooooo on with the story!  
Also, if anyone has ideas or suggestions, feel free to post them.

Tell me if I should keep going.

Ambushed

The sunlight through the bamboo shoots created dapples on her rich orange, black and white fur as the Master of Tiger Kung Fu sat meditating in the semi shade. Or trying to at least. Po, the so-called Dragon Warrior, was amusing everyone with his stupidity and ineptness at kung fu, at least when no food was involved. The roars of laughter from the other members of the Furious Five, and even Master Shifu, continually shook her from internal peace.

Finally, after much growling and teeth grinding, she heaved a sigh and pulled herself up. No one seemed to notice or care as she flicked her tail angrily and exited the grove. They probably wouldn't notice for quite some time, so it didn't really matter if she left. She sighed again, and gazed at her feet and the well-worn trail ahead of her. Kind of like her life; she did the same thing over and over again until it was nothing more than a trail, it's many paths forever out of sight, just the one ahead of her, always leading to the same routine, the same place.

A slight twinge in her side told her that maybe she should slow down, although it was something new. Tai Lung's Nerve Attack. Ouch… It had happened so quickly that even she was left slack-jawed. Yes, she had stood defiantly in his face, and even went the extra mile and purposely disobeyed her master, the man who had taken care of her since she was a defenseless cub. Biting the hand that feeds, was probably the closest term to what she'd done.

_Whoa, I went further than I thought._ thought Tigress, looking around. Sure enough, in her livid, thoughtful state, she had wandered far, far into the dense undergrowth, to a part even she didn't recognize, and she'd been exploring the surrounding jungles all her life.

She was about to turn around and hopefully retrace her steps, often when she thought she unknowingly scratched things around her, so a claw mark on a tree might lead her back, when a harsh growl froze her solid in her tracks.

Her keen eyes found several shadowy figures crouched in the bushes, and the wind brought scent of many, many more all around her. Her ears flicked like radars and heard deep breathing in the bushes. Her feet alerted her to the rumbling of the equivalent of an army approaching. Every sense told her that she was outnumbered, except for taste. No wait… yes, the taste of her own fear and the blood in her mouth from biting her own lip. Great, perhaps the biggest mistake she'd ever made, and not only that, but it was an amateur mistake too! It was a good thing Master Shifu wasn't there or he'd tan her hide, and make a rug or coat or wall decoration out of her.

But Master Tigress of the Furious Five never backed down, and never would admit that she had doubts about the fight ahead. Her fur bristled and her lips curled back to reveal her canines (A/N: Hey, quick question. Since she's a cat, does she have canines? Or would they be felines? Haha. Okay, sorry, on with the story), deadlier than knives, no matter how rarely they were used. In an attempt to look fierce she struck her fighting stance, before opting for a feral crouch, with even more feral growls coming from her throat, hoping to scare her enemies into submission.

They obviously didn't care how menacing she looked because they leapt at her, and the fight was on.

The rest was a blurred dance, around and around she went, wanting to stop, but forced to keep going, she roared a blood-curdling war cry when her punches and attacks hit their marks, and gasped when her opponents' hit their's.

All around her were unfamiliar faces, weapons flying towards her, and she was forced to go against her honorable code and better judgment, and allowed her claws to jump out of her furry fingertips. Fighting fang and claw, she didn't see the huge club coming towards the back of her head, and when she did turn around, all she could do was open her mouth and widen her eyes. She probably should have clenched her teeth and mentally scolded herself as darkness filled her sight.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"Watch this, Ti- Hey, where's Tigress?" Po had been about to attempt a Tiger Roll, an important Tiger Style move, turning around, grinning like a maniac, his smile faded when he realized she wasn't there. At Po's words, they stopped their merriment and turned to where Tigress was last seen. Sure enough, the female tiger was gone. Shifu instantly panicked, realizing that in his temporary reckless abandon, his greatest student had just up and disappeared.

"Tigress! TIGRESS! TIIIIIIGRESSSSSSSS!" His eyes were as large as dinner plates and he was hyperventilating. "Something must have happened to her! I knew I shouldn't have played with you. I should have been keeping an eye out for danger! Now she's gone! My favorite student!" He paused and glanced at his other students "The rest of you didn't hear that."

Truth be told, Tigress had always frightened him. The fact that she was so much like Tai Lung always made him believe that when she wasn't given the title of Dragon Warrior, she would go crazy and rampage on the Valley, just as her parents' murderer had done twenty years prior. Shifu ran down the similarities in his head.

1. Both felines

2. Both talented

3. Both fiery tempered

4. Both brought to him as cubs

5. Both denied the name Dragon Warrior

6. Both were able to knock the punching bag across the room as cubs

7. Both determined

8. Both passionate about Kung Fu

9. Both very serious

All these reasons seemed to scream following in his footsteps, but there was something unlike Tai Lung in Tigress. A kindness that said if her home and family hadn't been destroyed, she would have been a sweet little tiger amongst other tigers, without a care in the world, and never would have even considered learning kung fu. Tigers had begun to drift away from the martial arts. He would never admit it, but he missed the days of the armored tiger armies serving as guards and warriors.

That idea terrified him to no end. Now that Tai Lung was defeated and it was unlikely that she would get a challenging enemy any time soon, had she turned her back on Kung Fu? No, Tigress was too ardent for that, but… with her passion, her goal in life, stolen from her, could he really say what she would do?

It was okay… she probably just went to stretch her legs. Yeah… she hadn't moved since they'd gotten there, and she went to go wake her legs up with a long walk. So far away that her keen senses couldn't pick up his distressed calls. He sighed and ran his paws over his face to calm his racing heart. Tigress was a fickle creature, and he could never tell what she would do next, a reason that she was such a wonderful fighter.

With that in mind, he turned away from the Jade Palace, to one of the trails that Tigress sometimes wandered to satisfy her adventurous spirit. The remaining Five members, and Po, hurried to follow, as they wouldn't cover ground as quickly, but something in their hearts told them that Master Shifu was probably following his instincts to their grimalkin friend.

So alongside their master, they skedaddled (A/N: Don't you just love that word?) through the brambles that still covered the trail as it was not used often, in search of their friend who had suddenly just up and disappeared.

BACK WITH OUR (MY) FAVORITE CHARACTER

'_Oh, my aching head… and those laughs aren't exactly helping my headache. Calm down- hm… that's odd. I know I have a name. So what is it?' _Mysterious bleary figures were all around her, and panic gripped her heart. Where was she? Where were they taking her? Why was she hog-tied and dangling from a long pole?

"Oi! Boss, th'prisoner's 'wake." The fuzzy creature that had spoken focused to reveal he was an alligator, and he turned towards her and grinned a cruel sneer, one that shivers running up her spine. His name was Rippjaw, and he now spoke to her with a sinister tone. "'Ello, there, Sleepin' Beauty. You been sleepin' fer a long time, thought yuh'd nev'r wake up, ho no." Her eyes watered from the stench of his breath, but she stared into his eyes, unwilling to allow him the pleasure of seeing her frightened.

She tried to answer, feeling like they were waiting for one, but suddenly she realized that she couldn't open her mouth, could only make little grunting snorts and whimpers, which seemed to be hilarious for her tormentors. They pulled the pole from between her paws and she fell with a thump to the ground. Were they releasing her? A thin sliver of hope crawled out of the pessimism that had overtaken her heart. "On y'feet!" Those three syllables shattered those aspirations and she slipped deeper into despair. With this, a painful prod at the base of her tail, and a swift kick to the rib cage, then again to her stomach knocked the wind out of her, making her attackers laugh even harder as she gasped like a fish out of water, before being pulled to her four feet.

Her feet were shackled together, and all she could do when the leader of the group sneered into her face, then pushed her forward, was take small, stumbling steps.

Without warning, a huge weight fell on her back. She gasped when her legs nearly buckled under the abrupt burden. The leader, a cruel and ruthless ferret with six claws upon his left paw who went by the name of Swartt Sixclaw, was sitting on her, to the cackles of his followers.

His heels dug cruelly into her sides as he called aloud to the vermin around him, "I, Swartt Sixclaw, have, in combat, defeated the one and only Ti-" he was cut off suddenly when muffled screech rent the air.

"What was that? I was about to finish my speech! It was a very good speech and everything. Rottooth! Find out what that was, and kill it if you have to." She had to admit, this Sixclaw could certainly give orders.

Rottooth, a Golden Lion Tamarin, leapt forward to investigate. "It's a kestrel! Gotten hisself froze to a tree! Can we eat 'im, Boss?" The vermin began to shout agreement, and fought amongst themselves as Swartt tried to make himself heard amid the ruckus. While this was going on, a certain captive was slowly making her way towards the hawk that had somehow managed to get it's self frozen solid to the tree.

The kestrel gazed at her fearfully with golden eyes, almost certain he was going to be eaten, when he saw the harsh battle wounds, and merciless leather that bit into the sensitive flesh. This terrifying creature was as trapped as he was.

Her eyes seemed to say, 'stay still and quiet, I'll get you out of there'. The striped cat rose and pushed her soft furry belly against him, until he could feel the blood beginning to rush back to his ice-bound limbs. Soon his wings tingled, and he flapped them nervously, wondering whether or not they would notice him. They didn't. He glanced over at his rescuer, who was holding out her paws toward him, a hopeful gleam in her eye. After a moment's puzzled pause he understood, and undid the tightly wound tethers. As soon as the ropes fell away, she glance around in the bushes, before taking hold of a nearby branch, and snapping it clear off. Finally, the lowlifes noticed and collectively raced forward, drawing their weapons.

His liberator didn't even flinch, but heaved the great tree branch around in one paw, and mowed down the front line, then the second, and third. Swartt jumped forward, but the Dimorphanthus limb crashed upon his six clawed paw. With a yowl of pain, he jumped backwards, hidden behind his subordinates. Ultimately, the cowards scattered and retreated, unable to hold their ground against the striped warrior.

Her voice boomed as though from within a cave, "Sixclaw, from here on out, you are my sworn adversary, and by my stripes, you shall die by my hand. Prepare yourself!" She was about to finish her job, when suddenly the kestrel was in front of her, screeching and buffeting her face with his wings until she turned away.

His voice sounded in her ears. "Kreeeeh! Run, run away, there are reinforcements over the hill and they have many, many archers. Run! Run! Kreeehah!"

Arrows? No way she could defend against those. She turned and plunged deep into the bushes, grimacing at the loss of her prey. The hawk had warned her of the enemies, and she was thankful, but she really would have preferred to duke it out with her foe.

Her ground eating strides carried her quickly away from her quarry, until their agonized howls were nothing but gentle whispers in the wind.

She slowed to a halt, then turned to the bird on her shoulder, "I thank you, kestrel, you have saved my life and set me free from Sixclaw's menace. How may I repay you?"

"Repay me? You already did. I would have died on that tree. I thank _you_. By the way, my name is Skarlath." He dipped into an elegant bow, spreading his great wings.

"Ah, Skarlath, you saved me on _two_ occasions, while I saved you but once. I am in debt to you. My name is… well, for some odd reason, I can't quite recall it." she gave a helpless shrug, uncertain if he'd think her silly.

"A touch of amnesia, eh? Well, until something jogs your memory, I'll give you a name that suits you. Well… how about Stripes?" She grimaced at the cliché name. "You're right, too overused. Hmm. Well, your eyes resemble the sun, and you move like a flash of lightning so… Sun…Lightning? No, no… Sun…fl…ash… Sunflash!"

"Sunflash… Sunflash… Sunflash." Sunflash liked the way the name rolled off her tongue and smiled a toothy grin. "I like it. Now, comrade, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." She picked up the branch, whirled it about in one paw, and turned towards the broken bracken where she had crashed through. Once again however, Skarlath got in her way.

"No! Stay, friend. You are wounded, allow yourself to rest, then chase them. Let them think you are following them closely, panic them a little." He sighed, knowing full well that a fierce warrior would never be able to stand by and watch a villain walk away alive after being so close to death. "Tell you what, I'll keep an eye on them. I'll report where they are and where they're going, and you and I can take them out silently, one by one. Make sure they know they're up against a trained, angered warlord." Warlord, eh? Sunflash sighed, defeated.

"Fine, you win. When do we start?"

"As soon as I deem you battle-ready." She growled at him to show she was on to his tricks. "Fine, fine, no need to ruffle your fur the wrong way, tomorrow sundown we'll make our first strike, but take it easy at first. Let's unnerve them slowly, I do like watching beasts become unhinged."

The two friends grinned at each other, now united with a common goal, to hunt Swartt Sixclaw and his tribe of ruffians. Skarlath caught a few fish, which they devoured quickly in amiable silence.

She watched the stars quietly, while Skarlath peeled the last few strips of meat of the fishes' bones. Sunflash suddenly sat up and grinned at her new hawk ally who sat by the fire.

He noticed this, and looked up warily. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like magic, Skarlath? I'm magic, y'know."

"No you aren't. Prove it." Those were the words the female tiger had been hoping for.

"All right, I will. I'm going to hit a star with a rock." Without waiting for a reply, she picked up a good-sized pebble and tossed it up, then swung her angelic tree branch around and sent it hurtling into the air. She spun around and commanded, "Now, stare into the fire for ten seconds, don't look at anything else." The bird of prey was obviously interested where his feline ally was going with this, because he complied obediently.

"Now, look up at the star I aimed at." He did and gasped.

"The-the s-star! It… it exploded!" She laughed and sat down.

"Indeed it did, mate. Still think I'm not magic?"

He simply stuttered, flabbergasted at the thought that his companion could really be magic. When he finally found his voice, Sunflash had already curled up by the fire, breathing gently.

With a grin, he settled down as well, shaking his head as he tried to figure out how Sunflash could have hit the star so hard it exploded. Tigers, he decided, were queer things.

That night, the tiger's dreams were of pandas, red pandas, vipers, mantises, cranes, monkeys, and six-clawed ferrets.

Likewise, the hawk's dreams were also of the six-clawed ferret, but also of magic tigers, and exploding stars.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS…

"Master Shifu…" said Crane cautiously. "We've already searched here many times. The rain has washed away all scents and prints."

His words, no matter how innocent they seemed to be, stabbed the red panda's heart. The rain had seemed as thought the gods were laughing at him, as if they were saying, "Try to pull this one off!" He sighed and looked at his weary students.

Worry and strenuous hiking and searching had exhausted all of them. "All right. We will continue the search in the morning. Sleep well students."

A collective cry filled the air from the happy fighters, before they turned and walked up the path towards the Jade Palace. Now with the promise of food, baths, and sleep, the searchers were much more pleasant to be around, but their hearts were heavy. How could they not be? Viper's confidante and gal pal, Crane's equal in battle, Monkey's snacking partner, Mantis' all around friend and defender (from non-believers), Shifu's greatest student, and Po's biggest aspiration (to be just like her), all these things, all these roles Tigress played, were gone. Snatched from right under their noses.

One unasked question haunted them all: Where was she?

AND NOW, JUST CUZ, A LOOK OVER AT SWARTT

Swartt glared down at his left paw. No feeling was in it at all. His vixen seer and healer Nightshade had given him herbs, but they did nothing. It was as though his paw was… dead.

Oh yes, he would kill that tiger, but he would need many more followers to do so. She had mowed them down with a tree branch, when they had slings, javelins, knives, bows and arrows, swords, rapiers, and many daggers.

He pulled a metal brace over his useless paw, determined that none of the others would find out that it was permanently lame. Experimentally, he swung it down powerfully upon the small table, which instantly buckled beneath the blow. He grinned cruelly and evilly at the splintered remains.

The hunt was on.

END CHAPTER

Well, what do you think? I think it turned out pretty good. Reviews, questions, comments, criticism, ideas or suggestions, will all be read, replied to and appreciated!!

Oh right, the explanations.

-Right, whenever my cats get mad or annoyed, they lash their tails around to warn you, like rattlesnakes.

- When I do kung fu, it always seems like a violent dance, especially when my master does it.

-If one clenches their teeth right before a blow to the head, one can withstand a baseball bat to the head, that's why fighters clench their teeth in fights.

-Grimalkin is an archaic word for cat or feline. Cool, huh?

-Dimorphanthus are trees that are native to China, also commonly called Chinese angelic trees.

-If you stare at fire for a short while, then look at a star, it looks like it exploded. I haven't tried it, just read it somewhere.

-In traditional kung fu, the Tiger and the Crane were never able to beat each other, and together formed Dragon, who couldn't beat Tiger, but could beat Crane.

-I couldn't think of anything for Tigress to be to Mantis, so I decided that if any was to question his strength behind his back, she'd stick up for him.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

The stars weren't showing up in the first chapter, so please don't hate me.

First star: No one seemed to notice or care as she **flicked her tail angrily** and exited the grove.

Second star: The rest was a **blurred dance**, around and around she went, wanting to stop, but forced to keep going, she roared a blood-curdling war cry when her punches and attacks hit their marks, and gasped when her opponents' hit their's.

Third star: She probably should have **clenched her teeth** and mentally scolded herself as darkness filled her sight.

Fourth star: The remaining Five members, and Po, hurried to follow, as they wouldn't cover ground as quickly, but something in their hearts told them that Master Shifu was probably following his instincts to their **grimalkin** friend.

Fifth star: Swartt jumped forward, but the **Dimorphanthus** limb crashed upon his six clawed paw.

Sixth star: "**The-the s-star! It… it exploded!**" She laughed and sat down.

Seventh star: **Crane's equal in battle**

Eighth star: **Mantis' all around friend and defender (from non-believers)**


	3. Bowfleg and Foxes

Okay, so I had some fun writing the first one, and I already have gotten some positive feedback, so I decided that I would star

Okay, so I had some fun writing the first one, and I already have gotten some positive feedback, so I decided that I would start to write the actual second chapter. Today is Monday, July 14, let's see how long it takes to submit it, eh?

I don't know what it is about Brian Jacques, but no matter how strong willed I am, his stories always make me cry…

Also I'd like to mention that South China Tigers, which is what Sunflash/Tigress is, are extinct in the wild, which is just one step above extinct so… SAVE THE TIGERS!

I own nothing.

Ambushed

The hunt was on, other than the hunt for Tigress by the residents of the Jade Palace, but also for the violent game of cat-and-mouse between Sunflash, Skarlath, and Swartt.

More and more of the remaining followers, about 2 score vermin who were quickly becoming paranoid and testy, unsure who was next to meet the vengeful warrior, were disappearing one by one, hour by hour.

Some had deserted, but quickly crossed the striped cat's path, and died, silently screaming for mercy.

None was ever given, for the vermin had chosen their paths and did not speak out against the harsh taskmaster that was Swartt Sixclaw.

"Sunflash, mate, hold up for a moment." Skarlath launched himself into the air, and circled, scanning for the anxious dark mass that was Sixclaw's tribe. His keen eyes, even sharper then Sunflash's, made it quite simple to see the ferret amongst his followers. He no longer walked at the front of his men, opting for the centre where everybeast was desperate to get to, as it was safest.

"Have a little fun with 'em. Make 'em know that no where on Earth is safe from Sunflash and Skarlath" Those had been the tiger's words, and only now did the true way to do this came to him. Without warning he dive-bombed the unsuspecting group, picked up a skinny rat who walked next to Swartt, and with a powerful flap of his wings, shot skyward.

No one would fire an arrow, for fear of hitting one of their limited comrades, and could do nothing as the rat was dropped and came crashing to the ground, howling in fear, to land with a dull thump on the ground. He made no move to stand and panic shot through the hearts of the assorted bullies. They tried to scatter, but the kestrel dropped and grabbed another unfortunate rat who had tripped in the chaos.

The rats of the group quickly realized that they were the only ones light enough to be grabbed and dropped by the vindictive bird.

Deciding to get out of there before someone put an arrow through his heart, Skarlath wheeled northwards, away from the group and Sunflash, then circled back through the trees, out of the vermin's sight.

The striped cat's grin was from ear to ear, like a naughty child, "I heard the commotion, mate. Did I miss out on all the fun?"

"No, I left you some for your own. Those rats didn't know what hit 'em!"

"I can sum it up in two words: The. Ground." They laughed heartily, enjoying themselves truly and completely. Sunflash suddenly heaved herself up. "C'mon, we better keep moving if'n we want to keep up with 'em. They're prob'ly running, scared out of their skins."

"Ooh! We could sell their hides! Make coats and hats and blankets out of 'em." Skarlath flapped twice and settled on her shoulder.

"Hah! Scrawny hides like those? Wouldn't make a cent off 'em would be my guess." Again they laughed, before Sunflash skipped a little and picked up the pace, a quick jog carried her quickly through the forest.

NOW WITH THE TRIBE

Swartt growled under his breath. No doubt that the hawk and the tiger were sitting in the trees to the north, watching his every move.

The vermin were frightened, that was for sure. The rats were trying desperately to keep their eyes on the skies, and the rest were trying to see through the thick trees, the tension so thick you would need a diamond to scratch it.

His left paw was doing no better, but he wasn't concerned about that. He ground his teeth together in a pure show of frustration.

"You called, Lord?" He masked his surprise when the vixen Nightshade came out of nowhere.

"Yes, Nightshade. Any ideas on where to get more fighters? I need to kill that tiger!"

"Well, you could ask Bowfleg the Warlord to lend you some strong beasts, although they have more than likely grown soft from sitting in a plentiful place with nothing to do for so long."

"I have a better idea. Let's go and take Bowfleg the Fat's men from him." Nightshade had seen many evil vermin but none quite like Swartt Sixclaw. He was quick and ruthless, but still rather logical, thinking things through a few times before putting them into motion.

Already an idea was forming in his sinister mind, and his eyes glittered with excitement.

Oh yes, the tiger would die.

BACK TO THE JADE PALACE

Shifu looked at his students, and sighed. They seemed anxious, nervous. He understood why. Tigress was a hero, not only to the people of the Valley of Peace, but also to the residents of the Jade Palace.

She was the strongest, most disciplined, sophisticated, loyal, intelligent fighter who would crawl to the end of the world and back again on her hands and knees if Shifu asked her to do so.

If Tigress could so easily be taken away from them, how strong was this enemy? How easy would it be for it to take them?

Shifu sighed. Perhaps Tigress really had gone for a walk. Perhaps she had simply gotten lost in the rain, and would be bounding in right then, wolfing down some breakfast, and be up at the Training Hall in a flash.

Or, maybe, just maybe, she was already up there, and had come back yesterday for some extra exercise. She never was one to slack off, even for a single day.

The idea was comforting, so he turned to his students, trying desperately to make his voice light, "Well, students, we have a lot of work to do. Who has an idea on how to punish Tigress when she shows up at the Training Hall, or in her room, trying to get some more sleep than the rest of you?"

Viper giggled and whispered loudly to Monkey, who sat next to her, "Does it involve leather straps and whips?"

They dissolved into laughter, unaware that that was exactly what Tigress had gotten; leather straps and whips.

OKAY, BACK WITH OUR HEROES, AGAIN.

Skarlath, who had been sitting in a tree, camouflaged by the trees' leaves and branches, listened to the exchange between the vixen and the ferret, before lifting off, and flying hastily back to Sunflash, who was a bit less than a league back.

He landed and ruffled his feathers, preening them, awaiting to be acknowledged.

It was only because of Sunflash's curiosity that finally got her to give in and ask, "Well?"

"They're heading North-west, said they were going to recruit more vermin."

A slow grin passed over her features. "What say, we don't follow? Let us allow them to think that we are close behind. Paranoia sets in, guys get nervous until mistrust commands the unit, then when they least expect it, their worst nightmare gets realized and we show up."

Skarlath laughed, "You seem to have a vermin heart, and a noble mind and body. You have a secret you're not telling me, stripe-cat?"

"You tell me, plume-brain." They laughed as playful banter passed between them.

"But seriously, where are we going to go, if we're not chasing Swartt?"

"We'll roam for now, and I want to find some answers on my past. Unless you have another idea?"

Skarlath didn't, so he agreed.

Heaving the striped mass that was her body up, Sunflash shook loose dirt out of her fur, then turned towards the South-west. Already she had decided on a path to take, and the adventure was going to be amazing, she could feel it.

They traveled quietly, occasionally stopping to grab some fruit or lush green shoots, but other than that, they made great progress.

It was no more a few leagues away that danger was afoot.

A vile family of foxes, devious and hungry, had imprisoned two families of hedgehogs and shrews in their home. They were circling all entrances to the dwelling, starving out the poor beasts.

They snarled and snapped, knowing that as soon as one was hungry enough, they'd feast.

Suddenly a flash of brownish gold was amongst them, shrieking and squaking.

"Kreeeeeeha! Heeeekeer!! Run, run away, for just over that hill lies a warrior! She has come to rescue these trapped beasts, and will kill all of you, should you remain here! Runnnnnn! Krrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeekah!!"

The foxes glared at the frantic kestrel, picking up a big rock to throw at it, when suddenly a bone-chilling cry washed over the hill like a wave. "Be still or die! EEEEEEULAAAAAAAAAAAAALIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Like a vindictive comet, a striped tiger, eyes glowing with fury, tore down on the bewildered vulpines. The angry warrior quickly punished them, beating them ferociously, yet still leaving them alive.

The two families were gathered at the door to their house, staring awe-struck at their magnificent savior.

Finally, when the foxes had submitted whole-heartedly to the tiger and her hawk companion, the tiger demanded, "Stand upright! I want to see their vile faces while I pass judgment on them." The muddy foxes wept and shuddered at this, certain they were going to die.

"I am Sunflash! And you are the tormentors of babes and old ones, the terrorizers of the defenceless. What have you to say for yourselves?"

"We- uh… we-" The eldest fox, the father of the disgusting creatures, opened his mouth to speak, but Skarlath landed on it, wrapping his sharp talons around his muzzle.

"These scum aren't fit to speak, villains and foebeasts they be, so they should die!"

The entire fox family fell to their knees, begging for mercy, "Noooo, please nooooooo, Lord Sunflash, please spare us, we meant no harm. Please!!" They wailed piteously, unaware on how silly they looked, or perhaps not caring.

Sunflash grinned and winked at the hawk nearby, before taking a thoughtful stance. "Well… slaughtering you may upset the liddle uns, then we'd have to dig holes and bury you… Say, you there, who would be in charge of you?" He nodded at the two families.

A male hedgehog stepped forward, "My name is Tirry Lingl, I suppose it would be me, for right now."

"Ah, very good, now, what would you have me do with these… things?" She spat the word out, as though even saying brought a bad taste to her mouth, then winked subtly to the hedgehog.

He instantly caught on, and adopted the same thoughtful pose as the tiger had had before. "Ah, geez, perhaps y'should take 'em somewheres out o' sight and finish em off, and let their carcasses rot, they deserve no better."

The foxes' bawling rose several decibels higher, so loud that even with Sunflash's big voice she had to shout to be heard, "Or I'll do it right here if it doesn't quiet down right now." The threat silenced the foxes instantly.

Sunflash thought in silence for a bit, before reaching to take a nice big lilac leaf of a nearby plant.

She put a small slit in it, the brought it to her lips, folded and blew loudly into it, "Phweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

She turned to the grateful beasts nearby, "Can you make that sound, friends?"

Turry Lingl laughed, grabbing the leaf whistle from the majestic warrior and blew on it, making a noise even bigger and louder than Sunflash's. "T'was one of me favorite pastimes as a young un. Why d'ye ask?"

Sunflash did not directly answer the question, instead turning back to the quaking vermin and growling fiercely, "Listen up! All these beasts will learn to make that noise, and from here on out they will all carry leaf whistles with them. The kestrel can hear it, from more than a day away, and if he cannot, other birds will and will tell him of such. They will blow their whistles to tell me that you have returned to terrorize them again, and if this should happen, you will die long before I give you the chance to speak.

Listen carefully, for your lives depend on it, leave here and travel north. If I should hear that you have returned, I shall slay you without a second thought. If you should run away before I can return, then I shall hunt you and slay you and drag your corpses back here for these goodbeasts to spit and dance upon. This is my oath, and I swear it upon my stripes. Understood?"

The shaking foxes nodded weakly, unable to speak for fear of the mighty tiger's wrath.

The tiger continued, this time not in a menacing growl but in a full-throated roar, every inch the Warlord that Skarlath had taken her to be.

"I have given you your pathetic lives, do not make me regret my choice. If you are still standing before me by the time I have finished speaking, I shall crush your skulls with my bare paws. I want to see how fast you can run, due north. NOW!"

The former bullies took off, racing as fast as they could to escape. Very quickly, silence reigned the small clearing.

Just as quickly as the silence came, it left as the remaining beasts broke down in laughter. The young ones, four hedgehogs, and two molemaids, clambered all over Sunflash, never having seen something so big and furry before.

"Hurr hurr. 'Ee'm be a mounting wif fur on 'et, burr aye."

"Big wunnerful aminal."

Tirry's wife Dearie, and her friend Lully the molewife, the mothers of the mites were so embarrassed, but Sunflash had an ear to ear grin, never before in her memory had she met so affectionate little things.

The others laughed as the mothers tried desperately to get them off.

Sunflash didn't dare to move, for fear of upsetting or trodding on the little ones.

"Come away now, liddle ones, leave the gennelbeast alone. Lackaday, wot must you think of us?"

Turry Lingl turned to her and with a giant smile said, "You stay here and rest, and we'll be back afore eventide with plenny of vittles for you and 'ee 'awkburd."

With this, the families jumped to fetch lots and lots of food for their guests, disappearing through the trees.

So, with nothing else to do, Sunflash settled down under the trees for a nice long nap.

Oddly enough, her dreams were no longer plagued by unknown cranes, vipers, monkeys, pandas, and red pandas, but instead she could feel warm, soft, pale sand, hear the waves lapping against the shore, and see a huge mountain.

There was also a deep bass voice, one that sounded fatherly, one that she heard in her dreams for many years. Whoever it was, he had a nice singing voice,

"_Find me one day, 'neath the sun,_

_Guarding the land and the seas,_

_Streams to rivers must run,_

_Telling their tales to the breeze._

_You are Lord, by the blood of your sires,_

_From dawn 'til daylight dies,_

_As the sun burns the sea with its fires,_

_And stars pin night cloak to the skies._

_Find me whenever you will,_

_Seek me wherever you may._

_All of your dreams fulfill,_

'_Ere time like the mist rolls away…'_

The scent of smoke and the warmth of fire on her fur brought her back to reality. Also, soft little paws, stroking the stripes on her head. The hog- and mole-babes were patting her on the head, and tugging Skarlath's wing feathers, trying to rouse them.

"Wakee up now, zurrs!"

"Vittles be yurr aplenty."

"Mum says you two'n's will take some feedin' burr aye!"

Tirry shooed them away sternly, "Away with ye, liddle rogues, let the pre creatures up now."

Bruff Dubbo, a mole, held out tow beakers to them, "T'is only dandelion an' burdock cordial, but t'is nice and cool t'drink, ho aye."

The liquid was sweet, dark and delicious, when Dearie pushed two of her brood forward, "Standee up straight, stop sucking those quills or they'll never 'arden. Speak out."

The small hedgehogs shuffled about, tugging their headspikes respectfully while reciting,

"Thankee sir 'awk and sir tiger…"

"For savin' all in this cave…"

"From the naughty foxes…"

"Aye, naughty, naughty foxes!"

"Bad verminy foxes!"

"Rotten uckypaw stinky ole foxes!"

Before they could continue, Dearie wagged her paw sternly at them, "Tut tut! That'll be quite enough out o' you, thankee."

Sunflash and Skarlath were hiding grins by burying their faces in beakers, when she xontinued, "Wot my liddle uns are tryin' t'say is, our fam'lies be orful grateful for rescuin' us from the vermin. Y'must stay 'ere as long as y'wish, our cave is yours. Now, enough talkin' 'elp yourselves to food!"

Never in her memory had she tasted such delicious cooking, and neither had Skarlath. Young onion and leek soup, hot brown bread with a paste made from beecnuts, a woodland salad and a huge apple and greengage crumble. The little ones demanded that the two friends smear it thickly with honey before tasting it.

Old Uncle Blunn sipped piping hot soup happily, "Oi wurr afeared oi'd waste away to an ole shadow. Gurr! Vittles do taste gudd arter all that 'unger!"

There was agreement from the entire fireside feasters.

Sunflash, being a large beast, had an enormous appetite, but was very careful not to take too much, and take food from the hungry little ones. But Dearie and Lully would not hear of her stinting herself.

"Allus plenny more, zurr, thurr be an 'ole woodland full o' vittles for us'n's to choose from now ee've set uz free!"

So, Sunflash inhaled serving after serving, to the awe of the spectators.

Late into the night, she and the kestrel flopped happily by the fire, warm, rested and for the first time, unable to eat another mouthful.

The old mole, Auntie Ummer, brought out an odd-looking instrument, a stout pole with bells, two strings and a pawdrum at the base.

As soon as she plucked the strings, jangled the bells, and tapped the drum with a footpaw, the babes were up, dancing and jigging excitedly, clapping their paws, and hopping around the fire.

"Play 'ee gurdelstick! Whurrhooo!"

Old Uncle Blunn began tapping his paws and chanting:

"Willy Nilly Nilly, Pod Pod Pod!

All you'm 'oglets stamp ee ground,

Moi ole paws b'ain't young loike yores,

Show us 'ow ee darnce around!"

The music sped and the children with it, whirling, dancing, until they collapsed in a giggling heap.

Skarlath was too shy to sing, when he was asked, and Sunflash had never before learned a song, not recalling anything from before her meeting with Skarlath and Sixclaw.

The two families were horrified and sympathetic, that someone could have never learned a song in their lives.

"By me spikes, wot a shame! T'is alright, mate, me goodwife, Dearie, 'as a voice pretty as a lark in th'mornin' in a meadow. She'll cheer you right up, I'm certain." Tirry Lingl said, patting her paw gently.

Dearie stood up, courage gathered at the thought of the happy tiger, and began,

"I once 'ad a cattypillar come t'live with me,

We was both the best of friends as ever there c'd be,

He'd wiggle round upon the ground, he'd smile an'

Shake my paw,

An' every time that I went out, stop in an' guard my door.

But then one time when I returned I cried out, "Lack a day!"

My little cattypillar he had left an' gone away,

An' there upon my mantelpiece, a butterfly I saw,

Far too proud to speak to me, he flew right out the door.

Colored bright in warm sunlight, that creature winged away,

I've never found my cattypillar to this very day,

Which makes me say unto myself, now I am old and wise,

I do like cattypillars, but I can't stand butterflies!"

Laughter and applause bombarded the hogwife, and she blushed and bowed deeply, nearly tumbling over with every dip.

Quickly following were songs, poems and dances, until Sunflash's and Skarlath's eyelids were heavy. The hog- and mole- babes were amazed at how large her teeth were when a huge yawn showed them to the hogs and moles.

One of the little hogs, a daughter, sang herself to sleep with a curious chant in a soft voice,

"Arm not alas sand, 'way south in the west,

So star land a mat, there's where I love best,

Sand not as alarm, lone seabirds do wing,

And alas most ran, list' to me whilst I sing."

Over and over that verse crept to the ears of Sunflash, and oddly enough, no matter how many times she heard it, the meaning always seemed to change for her.

Finally, yearning for satisfaction, she shook Tirry awake.

"'Scuse me, mate, you awake?"

"Just about."

"Sorry, I just needed to know. That song, the one your daughter was singing, what is it?"

"Oh you mean the one with the jumbled words and nice tune. Dearie taught it to her, who learned it from her mum, who learned it from her mum, and so on. The hoglets know it well. Pretty tune, silly verse."

Sunflash gazed into the depths of the fire, as though the real meaning to the song were there, waiting to be found. "I don't know why, but I'd like to learn it."

Tirry smiled before curling up in a ball. "I'll ask the babes to teach you, they'll be only too happy to oblige."

NOW SINCE IT'S BEEN AWHILE, LET'S CHECK UP ON SWARTT

Swartt grinned as the tents bunched together at the foot of the cliffs came within view. It was only a matter of time.

WELL HE SEEMS FINE, LET'S VISIT A NEW CHARACTER

A huge ferret was seated in a huge tent, his swollen features giving him a grotesque look. He stared through puffy eyelids at his vermin followers.

His name was Bowfleg the Warlord.

They understood the pounding drums that had drifted over the hills for quite some time, and he was rather intrigued as to what they meant. He grunted as he leaned his huge bulk forward and asked, "H'wodd do de dromms say?"

The Warlord's strange accent was grasped or quickly learned by the vermin, and a senior rat looked up and made his report. "Mighty One, the drums tell of Swartt Sixclaw coming hither with a band not more than twoscore, maybe even less then a score."

Bowfleg snorted dismissively, "Chah! Dadd one, de runaway, met'ink 'e be longdead!"

A stoat Captain standing next to his Lord, and said warningly, "Sixclaw was always said to be a wildbeast in battle, strong fighter, even when he was young. I'd watch him, Lord."

Bowfleg laughed, and grabbed a roasted thrush off his table, he spoke around a large mouthful of the bird, making his accent even more curious.

"H'Swartt, 'e can join my 'Orderanks, de gudd fighter iss alluss of use. If nodd, I crosh 'im, like dis!" With that the Warlord flattened the bird against his throne with one move of his clenched paw. "Bring 'im 'ere when 'e arrive!" Bowfleg was fat, but he certainly was strong.

The stoat captain who had spoken, Greenclaw was his name, saluted and marched off, awaiting for the arrival of the runaway ferret.

OKAY I FEEL BAD FOR LEAVING SWARTT LIKE THAT, SO LET'S GO VISIT HIM AGAIN, SHALL WE?

At noon Swartt Sixclaw entered the camp of Bowfled bearing gifts, a carved spear, two belts studded with bright stones, a flagon of fine wine and a drinking cup of silver.

A unit of Bowfleg's soldiers, bearing crimson tabards bearing their tribes' insignia, a white fang surrounded by a simple green circle, kept the rest of Swartt's fighters unarmed and out of the camp.

Greenclaw, as ordered, escorted the devilish ferret into the tent. He knelt respectfully, wondering briefly about the giant weasel behind the throne.

Sixclaw placed the gifts before the Warlord, who turned them over with his scepter distastefully. "Leave us now!" Greenclaw obeyed silently, while Bowfleg looked down his nose and gave a snort of contempt at the ferret in front of him. "When you young an' cheeky, you t'ink you better'n Bowfleg, liddle runaway, gonna bring back mooch punder. Nobeast cudd tell Swartt anyt'ink den. Ho no, 'e knew everyt'ink. Chah! Nodd mooch for one who be's away so long, eh?"

One would be surprised how soft Swartt's tongue was, especially since it was made of silver. Smiling easily, he shrugged at the Warlord, "I can go many places an' see many things, but to learn real wisdom an' courage I return to the master."

Bowfleg was easily charmed and he shook with laughter, "Kyahahaha! Dad's gudd, y'still know who be's master!"

Swartt kissed Bowfleg's footpaw, "How could I forget Lord? You taught me everything I know. I was young and foolish when I ran away from here. I am wiser now."

"H'I'm glad to see you godd more sense, budd don't t'ink you be wiser dan me. Anybeast feel like dadd soon be's dead."

Sixclaw looked down, careful not to show his eyes to the Warlord, "I must remember that Lord, too much wisdom can be the death of a creature, very good, Lord."

Finally the Warlord waved his scepter at the giant creature behind him, "Y'see dis wizzel? 'E be Wurgg de Spinecracker, dis one guard me night'n'day, 'e slayed many manybeasts. You watch!"

At a nod, Wurgg lifted the throne with Bowfleg on it to chest height with no signs of strain or effort whatsoever. With another nod, he set the throne gently back down.

"H'wodd you t'ink of dat, eh?"

Swartt was a good actor, and allowed his chin to drop and stare slack-jawed at the feat, shaking his head in disbelief, "Never before have I seen a creature of such size and strength! Lord, you have both wisdom and strength on your side, nobeast would dare oppose you."

Bowfleg stared at him, scrutinizing him, before cocking his head to the side and asking, "Den why do you comm 'ere?"

Swartt had slowly made his way up to the top of the dais, "Only to serve you, Lord, and to tell you of the rich lands that lie to the south and west. Maybe one day I can travel there with you, as a Captain in your horde."

Bowfleg laughed heartily, "Kyahahahakyukyuk! I don't travel nowheres, dis iss my land. H'wodd I wanna travel for, I godd everyt'ink right 'ere. I like you, Swartt, you young, full of de big ideas. 'Ere you come oud of nowheres, h'an' wodd you bring me, eh? Spear? Godd lots of spears. Belts? Nodd big enough. Cup an' wine? Who nidd 'em?"

"The spear, represents your power, the belts, my support, and the wine is special, only the best, made only for great ones, hence why it is for you." He indicated each of the gifts in turn. He picked up the flagon and uncorked it, sniffing it delicately. "The oldest wine of the southlands, dark and sweet with the juice of elderberry and plum, specially for you."

When the bottle was offered, Bowfleg sniffed it and smiled at the young ferret. "H'you t'ink I be stupid. 'Ere, I want to see you drink."

Swartt obediently took it, pausing as it reached his lips, "You see, Lord, I learn from you all the time. If this wine were poisoned, I would be a deadbeast…"

Tipping the flagon, he drank deep, "But I would be the stupid one if I offered you poisoned wine. It is a good wine, the best, that's why I brought it to you."

When the Warlord saw no ill effects from Swartt then said, "Give me somm, I tell you if it iss gudd wine!"

Swartt held out the bottle, before reconsidering and pouring it into the silver chalice he had also brought.

Bowfleg smiled over the rim, "I still be's watchin' you. 'Ow you feel, eh?"

"Never better Sire" Swartt chuckled, "But if you still doubt me, let the big weasel there try the wine."

The Warlord patted his loyal guardian's paw, "Ah yiss, my h'fait'ful Wurgg, comm drink."

Obeying, the weasel slurped down the wine in a single gulp, before handing the cup back to his Lord with a smile and a single word, "Good!"

Bowfleg put on a face of mock indignation and cried, "Hoi! I say h'wodd's gudd 'round 'ere, gimme somm a dis wine!"

Three times the cup was emptied before the greedy Warlord had drunk his fill. Confident that the new arrival had no quarrels about who was in charge, Bowfleg said with a smile down at his new warrior, "Zo, h'you back now, Sixclaw, gudd, gudd! You go now, find you'self a tent, inna morning we spikk more togedder."

Swartt, knowing he was dismissed, made an elegant leg and bowed before saying "Sleep well, Lord Bowfleg!"

The dawn arrived as did a vixen, heralded by the drums of the rat runners. Nightshade, who had been instructed by Swartt to follow a day behind them.

The rat runners kept their distance, for vixens were notorious to be mystics, and nobeast wanted to mess with a mystic. Nightshade did nothing to discourage this idea, as this was what she had been aiming for. A tatty feather-trimmed cloak swirled about her painted and mud-daubed body, and she carried a long staff decorated with bones, hair and shells. She chanted at the rat runners, shaking her staff at them,

"Gurgling, rattling, final breath,

Brings me from Dark Forest gate,

I, the messenger of death,

King of Darkness, Lord of Fate!"

The vixen was quickly escorted into Bowfleg's camp, and she instantly spotted his tent, with its prominent pavilion. Two stoat sentries watched her warily and nervously. The fox began to wail, shaking her staff and grimacing. "Hawwwoooooooo! I am the Seer! Ayaaaaaaaaaai! Death has been here!" She began a crazy shuffling dance, which frightened the sentries and guards.

"I wonder why Lord Bowfleg hasn't heard her?"

"Aye, it's strange that he hasn't sent Wurgg out to snap 'er neck and stop 'er caterwaulin' like that."

"Well, I'm not goin' to try an' move 'er!"

"But we can't just stand 'ere, what's t'be done?"

"I say we go an' rouse the Captains, let them sort it out."

"Aye, good idea mate, come on!"

Word traveled quickly about the camp, and the hordebeasts deserted their tents and cooking fires to follow the Captains heading to the main tent.

Two stoat Captains, Greenclaw and Aggal, along with a rat named Scraw, who was a senior Counsellor watched the vixen dance and chant in front of the closed pavilion entrance.

"Mightier than the Warlord,

Who must come to his call,

I am but a messenger,

Death rules over all!"

Greenclaw, the bravest, unsheathed his sword and rapped out orders, pushing the vixen to the side, "Seize this one, an' 'old 'er. I'll get t'the bottom o' this." Greenclaw shot inside the tent, with the other officers following in a bunch.

The creatures looked like they were merely sleeping, but Scraw could see different.

"Dead, both dead! Not a mark on either o' 'em! Who could have done this?"

Greenclaw loudly called out, "I left them alive and well with Swartt yesterday. Let's ask him!"

Quickly, the sixclawed ferret was dragged inside. Only then was he able to manage to scramble free, shouting angrily, "Getchyer claws off me, or I'll flay yeh alive!"

Greenclaw, the self-appointed interrogator, demanded, "Answer me, Swartt! What took place here yesterday when I left you alone with Wurgg and Lord Bowfleg?"

Swartt shrugged innocently, "I gave Lord Bowfleg gifts, and he said he'd accept me into his rank as a Captain, nothing else."

Scraw held up the flagon of wine, "Did you bring this wine?"

"Yes I did."

"Did Lord Bowfleg drink any?"

"He certainly did, loved the stuff."

"Did you?"

"No, it would be rude to drink a gift you brought to a Warlord."

"Did Wurgg drink any?"

"No, Lord Bowfleg said it was too good a drink for a clod like him." He smiled subtly, hiding it by looking down at his footpaws.

Scraw nodded grimly. "I think the wine is poisoned. Prove that it is not, take a sip."

Swartt did as he was told. "Anything else, rat?"

Greenclaw growled menacingly at the impudent ferret, "Yer too smart fer yer own good, ferret. Why did you come here in the first place, tell me?"

Swartt spoke loudly, so everybeast, even those outside the tent could here, "I had no need to come here, I was doing well with my own band. Then one night I had a dream. Lord Bowfleg appeared to me and implored I come to his side with all speed- he said that he needed my help. So here I am."

Greenclaw sneered derisively, "A likely story- bring in the fox!"

Nightshade was prodded into the tent at spearlength, as the guards didn't want to get too close to her.

"Have you ever met this vixen, Sixclaw?"

"Never in the light o' day, though I see her often in my sleep, my dreams."

"Nonsense!" barked the angry Greenclaw as he paced, well, more like stomped his way up and down the dais.

Nighshade shook her staff warningly, "Do no mock what you cannot understand. None have seen me in this camp yet I knew of Bowfleg's death long before I came here. I am the messenger of Death and Fate. I see visions in the stars, the wind and the eyes of many!"

Greenclaw had heard enough. He drew his sword and came towards the vixen. "Did yer visions tell you you'd end up dead today?"

Scraw jumped in between, knocking the stoat's sword aside. "The fox is a seer. It is bad luck to slay one with gifts like hers."

Greenclaw snorted, but sheathed his sword before glaring at the vixen, "Well, tell us what you see, seer!"

Nightshade closed her eyes and wailed,

"Seasons of glory will come to the horde,

Nobeast will lack plunder while Sixclaw is Lord!"

Greenclaw, outraged, turned towards Swartt, but the ferret had anticipated this, grabbed Aggal carved spear, and thrust it through the angry stoat, slaying him."

Nighshade continued chanting and wailing, impervious to the death of the Captain,

"Allbeasts who challenge Sixclaw will die,

Dark Forest gates will reflect in their eye!"

The Captains were unable to hold her wild stare, but Swartt grabbed her face and stared dramatically into her eyes, "You shall be my eyes and see all for me, nobeast will be able to hide their thoughts from me!"

With that and a clever trick he had won the day, and the horde.

END CHAPTER

Okay, so if you want to guess on how both Bowfleg and Wurgg were slain but Swartt wasn't, guess in your reviews.

I'm going to put up another Author's Note with the answer, on the same day as I post this, but please don't cheat, otherwise it takes the fun out of guessing!

Oh by the way, it is Thursday, July 17, 2008.


	4. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE NUMERO DEUX

AUTHOR'S NOTE NUMERO DEUX. (Number two, for all my monolingual readers.)

Have you submitted your guess yet? If not, go back and do it before you read this page, cheater!

Okay, for those of you who did guess, thanks for being a good sport.

The answer to Wurgg's and Bowfleg's death was… The wine was perfectly fine, but the rim of the silver cup was smeared with poison.

Notice, Swartt drank from the bottle, but both Wurgg and Bowfleg drank from the cup.  
Thanks to anyone who guessed, and hopefully, if you were smart and observant, you got it right. If you did, good job!


End file.
